Stranger Things Have Happened: Book 2 of 12
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: When Yamato's kids discover an amazing secret about their fathers, how will the children react to the surprises that came with the secrets of Taichi's pregnancy and how they all discovered that now any gender can bear children with the help of modern scientific technology. What happens when Team Skull enters the picture? Light CS, Yamachi, Kensuke, Iokeru. Mpreg, Takari hints. R18
1. Chapter 1

I only own Jean-Luc, Yuki Akiza, Zakuro Yukari, Yusei Takato, Yukari Mizore, Benjamin Kōji, Yusei Pierre, Luna Maya, Kaya Marie, Holt Daisuke, Hikari Jun, Hikaru Satoshi, Kaya Stella, and Masamune Natsu. All other characters aside from those respectively belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Masashi Kishimoto. Copyright for my OCs, JL, YA, ZY, YT, YM, BK, YP, LM, KM, HD, HJ, HS, KS, MN all belong to me. Jean-Luc's original character design is copyright of GAME FREAK, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, TV Tokyo, and Creatures Incorporated.

Warning: This fanfiction again contains Yaoi and Lemons and a grown-up Hikari and TK where the two are married and Hikari is carrying TK's quadruplets. I hope you're ready for this. This will also feature Yuri and more MPreg but this time it'll be toned down a bit. Don't be surprised to see some graphic cartoon violence, blood and some foul language. If you don't like this type of stuff, then go click that back button and do yourself a big favor! Otherwise... Without further ado... On with the show!

Yamato's PoV

My ears buzzed as I saw the TV playing the TV show that I was on as a young boy. I smiled at my younger self as the opening credits of the live-action intro began.

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no_

 _Tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu saa on my love_

 _Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte_

 _Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou_

 _Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa_

 _Koreijou shareteru jikan wa nai_

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou_

 _Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita yotei mo wakaranai_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nani mo nai yono naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo make sou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa on my love_

 _Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze notte_

 _Doko made mo kimi ni ai ni yukou_

 _Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte_

 _Sakenderu hit song kiki nagara_

 _Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou_

 _Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitete mo shikatanai_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yono naka ja_

 _Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wanai kana_

 _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu saa on my love_

 _Instrumental Solo_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no nani mo nai yono naka ja_

 _Sou sa itoshii omoi mo make sou ni naru kedo_

 _Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu saa oh yeah!_

 _Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yono naka ja_

 _Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wanai kana_

 _Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo_

 _Kitto toberu sa on my love!_

 _Cast: Taichi Kamiya: Frankie Jonas_

 _Yamato Ishida: Ross Lynch_

 _Izzy Izumi: Cameron Boyce_

 _Joe Kido: Karan Brar_

 _TK Takaishi: Ty Simpkins_

 _Sora Takenouchi: Chloe Grace Moretz_

 _Mimi Tachikawa: Dove Cameron_

 _Hikari Kamiya: Maddie Ziegler (Dance Moms and SYTYCD The Next Generation)_

I smiled as I saw my character on the screen in the live-action TV show of my childhood. Yes, the show I was on as a kid was finally made into live action after quite some time. Took them a hell of a long time to make the damn TV show into live action but through Age-regressing technology, these characters' actors, were regressed in age temporarily to make them able to play the roles for the show. It took a lot of science and scientists went back to the drawing board more times than they can count but after 10 years, the technology was perfected. Now, every week, the entire cast above is regressed in age to the required age-lines for the TV show. Frankie, Cameron, Ross, Ty, Chloe, Dove and Maddie are all regressed to teenage years to temporarily do acting on set for the TV show live-action in Hollywood, once per week. After that episode was finished shooting, the technology wore off and progressed back to their current ages.

"Daddy, Ross Lynch is so hot and he does a great job with the TV portrayal of you in live-action form!" My daughter purred.

"Yes, Kaya, he does do a good job portraying me, ne?" I replied, smiling at Kaya.

"Well, of course, Frankie Jonas, as expected does a good job portraying me." Taichi said, rather modestly.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, playfully elbowing Taichi.

"Ow! Hey!" Taichi cried, elbowing me back.

"Oof! Damn, Taichi, you really put a lot of oomph into that elbowing you gave me! Careful!" I retorted at Taichi.

"Shut up!" Taichi retorted, smirking.

With that, we both burst into laughter. At that point, Kōji, Takuya, Paul, Ash, Serena, Mimi, Sora, Ken, and Daisuke all entered the room, sharing a laugh as I put dinner on the stove.

"Jakob? Can you come here?" I called, beckoning Jakob, my butler over to me.

"Yes, Lord Yamato? What do you require?" Jakob asked, his silver hair shining in the new moonlight.

"I need you to help me cook dinner and set the table for me." I said, smiling.

"Yes, milord. Of course. Anything else you need?" Jakob asked, looking at me.

"Yes, can you put on the Sapporo Olympics? I asked, looking at Jakob.

"Of course, my lord." Jakob said, looking at me.

With that, we began watching the 2026 Sapporo Olympics and the Winter Olympics became more and more heated as we watched on. Soon it was time for bed and while I was asleep... I heard a faint vomiting noise in the bathroom. I briskly walked over to the bathroom, where Gatomon was holding Hikari's head steady as she vomited into the toilet. With Hikari vomiting like this to wake me up, as her brother-in-law, I knew full well that I wouldn't be going back to sleep for some time. TK was also holding Hikari steady, keeping her head stabilized towards the toilet. It was my duty to help her and her husband, my brother, through her pregnancy. TK was finally all grown up. " _All grown up. All. Grown. Up. All grown up. TK isn't a kid anymore, he's becoming a father. He's... All. Grown. Up. Oh my Arceus, I'm not ready for this yet!" Voices rang in my head._ The words continued to echo. _All grown up. All. Grown. Up. All grown up._ I knew that it was time but I wasn't sure I was ready for this. Hikari grimaced as the vomit poured into the toilet. Hints of blood began to quickly show within the vomit, a dangerous sign in a pregnancy, and a signal that she was dangerously dehydrated. I grimaced as the words continued to echo in my head over and over and over. I gasped as the words ran through my mind one last time. _All grown up._

 _What will happen to Hikari Takaishi-Kamiya as she enters a new world and a new adventure beyond the realms she's familiar with? Will Doctor Neji Hyuuga MD be able to help her survive through this royal adventure of pregnancy? What does Doctor Neji have to do with the mysterious Team Skull? And what is Team Skull's connection to Team Tiki? The answers to all these questions and more as the journey continues!_


	2. Fusion Confusion!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pokémon, Digimon, or Naruto. All rights go to their respective companies.

 _Pokémon! Sun. And. Moon!_

 _You know you've come so far, so why stop right where you are?_

 _New challenges coming your way, so move out of the way, let's go, go, go!_

 _Gym Leaders, Rivals, Elite Four, the Champion awaits! Let's go out and play!_

 _Pokémon! Sun and Moon! You know you're in it to win it, so why stop where you are?!_

 _So stand up and fight! Team Skull, go away! We're here to save the day!_

 _New friends and new adventures await, come on, let's play!_

 _Sun and Moon! In a battle of Day and Night! Whoa oh! Let's go out during the day and night! And let's play!_

 _Get your game on! It's time to have some fun!_

 _You know you're. In it to win it. So stay strong and! Get in the game!_

 _The Sun shines brightly now! The Moon's come out to play! It's a new adventure, hey, hey! Pokémon!_

 _Alola has many adventures waiting for you now! C'mon! Let's go get them now!_

 _You can catch 'em all! Pokémon Sun and Moon!_

Yamato's Voice

 _Fusion Confusion!_

 _As our heroes keep on travelling to the Mahalo City Gym, there's a big message on Jumbotron! What could be happening?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce the Lineup for this year's annual All-Star Concert and Tournament! On our starting bracket, we have Katy Perry and Britney Spears going at it for a battle of musical talent in a duet showdown! Metro Station and Good Charlotte will open up the ceremonies for the Concert! Demi Lovato is appearing as a singer singing her cover of I Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts! Speaking of Joan Jett, she'll also be performing with Miley Cyrus in an all-star concert for Joan Jett's recent anniversary album and the albums she came out with to begin her debut! Bowling For Soup will be doing a duet with The Dollyrots singing their duet rendition of the classic song High School Never Ends! Metro Station will be performing a rendition of Love and War and Good Charlotte will be singing their rendition of Shake It by Metro Station! Our guest performers will feature the Cast of RENT singing a reunion special performance of Seasons of Love with Stevie Wonder joining their cast for the song! The Lion King Musical Casts from Japan and the US will be performing both of their renditions of I Just Can't Wait To Be King! Ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a concert to remember! Hold onto your seats because the Pokémon World Tournament will be hosting a Tournament for Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members and Champions to all perform in! Are you ready for _THE_ Party of the Century?! Tickets are on sale now!" An announcer's voice shouted.

Yamato nodded as he held his tickets in his hand. The entire group had gotten free tickets in advance due to saving the World from Team Tiki. Yamato began to stare into space as he remembered his battle with Olmec and Austin alongside Ash and Paul.

 _Begin Flashback_

 _"Go Sylveon! Use Hyper Voice!" Yamato shouted, tossing his Poké Ball to reveal a Sylveon._

 _"Absol! Meowth! Get in there!" The two Grunts shouted as they sent out their Pokémon._

 _"Litten! Help us out!" Ash shouted._

 _"Popplio! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed._

 _"Rowlet, come out and help us!" Serena shouted, sending out her Rowlet._

 _"Go Exeggutor! Crush these low-lifes!" Olmec shouted, tossing an Ultra Ball._

 _"Sandslash! Get in there as well!" Austin snarled, sending out a Steel and Ice-type Sandslash._

 _"Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked, taking out his PokéDex._

 _"Sandslash, Alola Form and the evolved form of Sandshrew, Alola Form. It is the Mouse Pokémon and 3 feet and 11 inches tall and weighs 121.3 pounds. The Alolan Sandslash live on the snowy mountains of Alola and evolve from their pre-evolutions, the Alolan Sandshrew. These Pokémon are known to be rather heavy and have spiny backs that are coated in ice. These spines are very large and sharp and Alolan Sandslash hide in the snow when strong enemies appear leaving only their needles exposed and ready for business. The weight of their spines makes them much heavier than normal Sandslash and as a result slower than normal Sandslash. Yet in snow fields and ice, they move by creating a path with their claws so they can move faster. The sprays of snow they kick up are so beautiful that many photographers head for the snowy peaks to capture the moment. However, because Alolan Sandslash live so high up in the mountains, there is a great risk of becoming stranded, so it's prohibited to climb the mountains Alolan Sandslash live on without permission." The PokéDex said._

 _"Whoa, so that's a form of Sandslash. That Meowth must be a rare form of Meowth." Ash said, looking at the Meowth._

 _"Yeah, Ash, that's an Alolan Meowth and it's a Dark-type so be careful." Paul replied, looking at the Meowth._

 _"Sylveon, use Hyper Voice!" Yamato shouted, looking at his Sylveon, who nodded in response._

 _"Popplio use Disarming Voice on the Meowth!" Paul shouted._

 _"Rowlet, use Leafage on the Absol!" Serena cried._

 _"Litten, use Flamethrower on the Sandslash! Let's go!" Ash cried out, pressing the button crystal on his Z-Bracelet._

 _"Greninja! Ja!" Greninja exclaimed, popping out of its Poké Ball._

 _"Oh no! How'd Greninja escape?!" Clemont exclaimed._

 _"It must've sensed danger and used the tactics it used to beat Team Flare to fuse with Ash while Ash wasn't looking." Brock said, looking at Greninja and then at Ash._

 _Yamato blinked in confusion as the water whirlpool swirled around Ash forming the fusion base for Ash-Greninja. The whole group was shocked and their mouths were open, agape with confusion of how Greninja escaped._

 _"This could only mean one thing. Greninja is kind of an escape artist like Oshawott. Oshawott tends to get out of its ball a lot." Cilan deduced, looking at the others in the group._

 _Suddenly, Sandslash fell to the ground at the hands of a powerful Night Slash. Absol and Meowth were both shot down by Water Shuriken and Exeggutor was suddenly cut down to size by a powerful Aerial Ace. Ash blinked in surprise and his mouth hung open and agape because of the intensity and extreme power Greninja had exhibited. Suddenly, a blinding light enveloped Ash and pulled his body towards Greninja's and the two began to fuse._

 _"Ja? Huh? What in the name of Arceus is going on? Ja? Greninja?! What just happened?!" Ash cried out._

 _"Oh my Arceus! Greninja and Ash fused together and now they're stuck in the same body! They actually merged bodies! How?!" Gary Oak exclaimed._

 _"Don't worry. As the former head of Team Flare, which has since been disbanded, the crew at Lysandre Labs are going to do everything in their power to undo the fusion. We might not be successful. This could potentially by a permanent change. There's a chance that their bond has grown so tight that Greninja has chosen to merge himself with Ash and fuse his heart, body and soul with his own. We'll do everything in our power to remove the effects of this fusion." Lysandre said, walking up to Ash._

 _"Ja. Okay. Ninja, Greninja. Okay." Ash and Greninja tried to say at the same time._

 _"It's alright. I can actually understand why the both of you would try to speak at the same time. Normally, I would ask you to speak one at a time but seeing as though two people have become one, I notice that this is not possible." Lysandre said, chuckling._

 _"Ninja, ninja." The Greninja part of the fusion said._

 _"Okay." Ash's half of the fusion said._

 _"Ninja, Ninja, Ninja, Greninja?" The Greninja half of the Fusion asked._

 _"What'll happen if we're stuck together like this?" Ash's half of the fusion asked._

 _"Well, in that case, I'll build a device that will allow Greninja to use human speech so we can understand both of you." Lysandre said, chuckling._

 _"Ninja." Greninja's half of the Fusion said._

 _"Okay." Ash's half of the fusion replied._

 _"Now, let's get to work on removing the fusion's effects, for starters." Lysandre chuckled, smiling._

 _End Flashback_

Yamato smiled even though the two were stuck together for life. Even so, the device allowed the crew to understand the fusion perfectly. Paul understood that the marriage between the fusion Ash and the two of them and Serena would normally been seen as Poképhilia but Ash understood perfectly. Paul and Ash/Greninja had obtained a License that would exempt them from being charged with Poképhilia. As long as that license was in hand, Ash was legally allowed to be part Pokémon and part Human and be married to his husband and wife. It wasn't long before Yamato noticed a change in Taichi's behavior. Signs were showing of him taking on Pokémon that Takato wouldn't usually be able to handle. Takato developed strength like never before. A new, much darker form of Takato took shape and Rika took on a similar form. The Latios, Takato, knew his body would need quite some time to adjust. It was plainly obvious that Takato was adapting into a Dark-type and Dragon-type. However, Takato, nonetheless was able to keep his Psychic type moves and powers. Latias underwent the same changes and Rika cried out lightly in slight pain but she was able to survive it so far. Rika was even able to keep her Psychic moves and powers. Latios and Latias gained sharp fangs and sharper claws. Yamato stared in awe at Rika, looking at her new darker appearance. Her benevolent nature remained intact. Takato's benevolent nature remained as well. But with their new abilities came with new challenges as well. Rika was often clumsy and she often tripped and fell. Takato had become more clumsy and he often tripped and fell, but he tripped and fell more often. It was obvious to Yamato that he'd need to train Takato and Rika to regain their land-legs. Their sea-legs had taken over and now they were struggling to use their land-legs.

 _What has caused this mysterious new change in both Rika and Takato? Could this be the work of a legendary Pokémon? Could the legendary Moon Pokémon, Lunala be at work here? If Lunala is at work behind the scenes, then she has some explaining to do, or does she? The answer to come... As the journey continues!_


	3. Preview!

Now: A preview of Cody's debut in the Pokémon x Digimon Crossover Series: Strange Events (Book 2 in the series). For more information, please read Oddly Enough (I Think I'm Fallin' For You), Book 1 in the series.

Cody's PoV

Looking around at the Gym before me, I looked at the Gym Leader and gulped. I was scared. I didn't want Armadillomon to get hurt. But one way or another, I knew I had to believe in him. I realized something, I did believe in him! I had no need to be afraid.

"Go, Armadillomon! Use Earthquake followed by Bulldoze! Take out that Ice type and show them that Ground types can stand up to Ice types like it's nobody's business! Go!" I shouted.

"You got it Cody! Cody, I'm evolving! HIYAH! Shakkoumon!" Armadillomon said as he began to glow.

"Wow, Armadillomon! You managed to Warp Evolve to Shakkoumon without Patamon and without needing to become Ankylomon! That's amazing! Now, use Moonblast!" I shouted.

"Whoa, who's that Pokémon?" Paul asked, looking at his PokéDex.

 _"Shakkoumon, the Hopi Kachina figure Pokémon and the evolved form of Armadillomon. Armadillomon undergoes intense training to reach its final stage and sometimes on rare occasions is exempted from being required to evolve into Ankylomon. This is referred to as a Jump Evolution. This is a rare Evolution type that only happens once every decade. Few Armadillomon are actually able to use the move. Shakkoumon is a Ground and Fairy Type but can shift to Psychic Type once every battle through a move called Mindset Shift. Depending on the conditions its used in, Shakkoumon can shift between the Psychic and Fairy Type once per battle, as long as its Hit Points are at least 50%. If Shakkoumon has less than 50% of its strength, the move will fail and Shakkoumon might faint on the next turn. This side effect is extremely rare though. Shakkoumon emits beams and blasts from its eyes and fires powerful blasts of energy and light from the tips of its fingers. Using Moonblast is extremely easy for its kind as it can fire the beam from its eyes or its fingers and can take direct energy from the sun or the moon to use the move, regardless of what time it is. Shakkoumon can also learn Flamethrower, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact and other such moves and has the ability Levitate. It is immune to Ghost Type attacks and Fire Type attacks along with Dragon Type attacks. This ability to be immune to Ghost Type attacks and Fire Type attacks is an exclusive feature to Armadillomon's line of evolution and happens through the slits on its eyes. This is said to be a result of Shakkoumon's second ability, Time Power. Shakkoumon's Attack, Special Attack, Defense, Special Defense and Speed will increase dramatically upon being hit by either a Ghost type attack, or by a Fire Type attack. Whether its Special Attack and Special Defense are boosted or its Attack and Defense are increased all depends on what time it is. During the daytime, Attack and Defense are boosted to give extra power to Earthquake, Bulldoze and Giga Impact. During the nighttime, it receives a dramatic boost in Special Attack and Special Defense to give extra power to Flamethrower, Hyper Beam and Moonblast. Regardless of the time of day, it receives the dramatic Speed boost." The Rotom PokéDex said._

"Alright! Since it's nighttime, 11:00pm, normally _well_ past my bedtime, Moonblast receives a significant power boost! Mizore! I hope you're ready to receive a taste of Shakkoumon's power!" I shouted.

"Bring it on then, little boy! I can't wait to freeze Shakkoumon solid!" Mizore replied, icily.

"HIYAH! Here I come! WATCH OUT MIZORE!" Shakkoumon said.

"Froslass! Use Blizzard! Full power!" Mizore exclaimed.

"FROS... LASS!" Froslass shouted firing the Blizzard.

The two attacks between our Digimon collided but mine was able to overpower the Blizzard and knock Froslass out in that turn. Shakkoumon had taken a lot of damage from the attack. But he survived just fine.

"Froslass is unable to battle! Shakkoumon is the winner which means that this match and battle goes to Cody James Hida!" The referee said.

"Fine. I accept defeat. In accordance with the Pokémon League's rules, I am forced to give you this Gym Badge, the Blizzard Badge. Its power allows you to use Surf outside of battle and allows your Pokémon to travel on water. Here is TM94, Surf. Cody, I was wrong about Ground Types, you showed me that Ground Types are able to survive Ice Type attacks and they CAN hold their own. I was wrong to judge Shakkoumon so quickly. I'm sorry, Cody." Mizore said.

"It's okay. No biggie. TK, Seraphimon are you coming to the restaurant with us?" I called out to my boyfriend.

"Yup! I just need to get changed first and help Seraphimon change into his suit too." TK said, walking towards the Pokémon Center.

"Alright, I'll see you at the restaurant in 20 minutes!" I called heading towards the room I had in the Pokémon Center. TK and I shared a room so I just went down to the changing room in the locker rooms.

Shakkoumon is Ground/Fairy with the ability to shift into the Psychic Type and Seraphimon is Fairy/Flying, with the ability to shift into the Psychic Type. Cody is around 18 whereas TK is 21. They are dating.

Alright, for more information on Book 2, Stranger Things Have Happened, please stay tuned for the next chapter! Ja na!


End file.
